


Love Bites So Deep (We've Got Tiger Teeth)

by wildflowerriley



Series: Red and Blue [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Light Angst, Post-Finale, this is really tender and soft AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowerriley/pseuds/wildflowerriley
Summary: It shouldn't have been that easy, Lena thinks. It can't have been. As she melts into Kara's embrace, she can't quite wrap her head around what's happening.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Red and Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773661
Comments: 27
Kudos: 299





	Love Bites So Deep (We've Got Tiger Teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> So I wrote a little drabble thing on tumblr and people seemed to like it so I thought I'd flesh it out a little more. It's the start of a series of one-shots I'll be writing over the course of the next wee while :) I hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> Also here's a Supercorp playlist for you: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/59qQhfa1xodm70o8BRb6dw?si=_CT_91jAS6eSBQRTu0ylUA

Kara put Lena down on her balcony with a gentle  _ thud _ of her red boots. Lena uncurled herself from Kara's side and stepped towards the door. She paused for a moment before sliding it open and stepping further into her penthouse. The brunette folded her arms across her chest and took a deep breath. 

She refused to look at Kara as she thought:  _ What now?  _

She knew what that meant for Lex. They were going to do everything in their power to hunt him down, and bring him to justice, whatever that may look like nowadays. They had a plan, they were a team again. Everything about their working relationship was finally getting back on track. But what about everything else? What about their friendship - relationship; whatever you want to call it. What now for her and Kara? There’s no way they could ever go back to the way they were. Hell, she didn’t even know if they could ever be friends again.

But were they ever really just friends?

Lena still wasn't looking at Kara, deciding instead to feign interest her expensive hardwood floors with her back to the Super. She was afraid. Afraid of what could come next. Afraid of what it might mean to finally be honest. The last forty eight hours had proven to Lena just how much Kara meant to her. She realised, after losing Kara for almost an entire year, that she finally knows what she wants and in  _ spite _ of everything... she wants her.  _ Loves _ her. Not just as a friend, but as someone she knows she can be safe with. She loves her in a way that makes her daydream about coming back to her penthouse and falling into Kara's arms at the end of an exhausting day, knowing,  _ feeling _ , that she is home. Happy. Loved. 

She still wasn't looking the Super in the eyes. 

Kara loitered on Lena’s balcony, unsure of what to do next. Everything familiar and startlingly new was blurring together into an agonising swell of knowing that if they crossed this unspoken boundary - their very own proverbial Rubicon - that they’d never be able to go back.

Kara knew she loved Lena. How could she not? Lena, with her passion and strength and resilience and so so much more. She had always loved Lena, and she thinks she always will. She may not have realised just  _ how _ she loved Lena until very recently, but she'd never been more sure of anything before. Anyone would have to be seriously delusional to believe that the events of the last 36 hours hadn’t catalysed the realisation that the feelings and notions she’d been harbouring for her best friend were far deeper than just platonic. But where were they supposed to go from here? They were both exhausted, raw, in sore need of a shower, and probably some food (not to mention a healthy dose of therapy).

Maybe she should just go? Lena seemed to be refusing to look at her. Maybe she was going to turn around and tell her she never wanted to see Kara again. Maybe she'd slide her balcony door closed and lock Kara out of her life forever. Or maybe all Kara needed to do was say something,  _ anything _ , to get Lena to turn around and look at her with those perfect, lush green eyes. Those eyes that Kara could get lost in for hours, days, weeks...forever. Those eyes that sparkled with curiosity and determination whenever she worked on something she cared about. Those eyes that met Kara's and made her feel like she could do anything. Maybe she should ask Lena what she wanted. Maybe-

"How do you want to move forward?" Lena asks like it’s a business deal when it couldn’t be further from it. But at least now she's facing Kara. Her arms by her sides, instead of folded across her chest in an attempt to feel less vulnerable. The question took Kara aback slightly but only for a moment. Lena was inviting her to speak; inviting her to say what she wants, and Kara knows that if she doesn't act now, this will never happen. And now, in the aftermath of battle, scars, bruises and all, Kara wasn't going to let Lena go. Not again.

Supergirl, Kara, strode across the balcony, finally crossing the threshold of Lena's apartment. The confidence in her gait startled Lena, who tensed a little as Kara got closer. The Kryptonian must have sensed her nerves because she rested her sturdy hands on the CEO's hips. Lena relaxed into her touch slightly, inching a little closer. Kara took it as her cue to gently pull Lena flush against her, their foreheads meeting. 

Neither dare to speak for fear of ruining the perfect, deliciously tense moment. Lena held her breath as Kara closed her eyes, taking the brunette's chin delicately between her thumb and forefinger. The Super must have heard her heartbeat speed up because her lips ticked up slightly at the corners. They stayed like that for what felt like a blissful eternity until finally Kara murmured a single word against Lena's lips: "together".

Kara and Lena positively melt into each other after that. Years of tension, furtive glances, lingering touches that meant more than friendship, and everything else in between tumbled down on them as they finally,  _ finally _ came together.

It shouldn't have been that easy, Lena thought. It can't have been that easy. As she deepens their kiss, she can't quite wrap her head around what's happening. The ease with which they had connected surprised her more than she'd ever admit, but she was grateful. It was so natural, so... them.

To Kara, it felt like she'd been kissing Lena her entire life, and she never, ever wanted to stop. It somewhat broke Kara's heart that it had taken them all of this to get here, but she was far too elated to dwell on it too much. 

To Lena, kissing Kara felt like she was finally home. Navigating interpersonal relationships had left Lena scarred and afraid, but with Kara holding her, whispering affirmations of her love and belief in her, she knew she'd never have to worry about any of it again.

As kisses turned feverish and frantic, and sighs turned to moans, the luxurious ease Kara and Lena were both feeling amplified tenfold. And after a very long night of making up for lost time, quiet conversations, and tender mumbles of 'I love you's' and 'I always have' it dawned on them both that perhaps "just friends" had never been a real option for them. 

All the emotions, the hurt, the laughs, the tears, the sleepovers, betrayal, apologies, and finally... forgiveness, had led them here. Now. With no barriers, and no secrets. Just each other, and a completely new realm of infinite possibility. They had a long road ahead of them to truly healing and fully trusting each other again, but neither could imagine a better start. 

**Author's Note:**

> So..! What do you think? As always, your comments and feedback are welcome!
> 
> I know the world is a scary place right now, so please take care of yourselves. 
> 
> As always, come yell at me on tumblr @ wildflowerriley (or if you just want to talk <3) 
> 
> Big love, Riles xx


End file.
